List Of Past Meets Future Episodes
Here is a list of Past Meets Future Episodes Note: SpongeBob is also referred to as Past SpongeBob Season 1 1. Past Meets Future - SpongeBob and Patrick are visiting the Bikini Bottom Museum where by coincidence they meet Squidward in the Future Exhibit. SpongeBob notices a time machine and they both play on it BUT, that causes them to send the three to the Future where everything is all brand new. Things look different which makes it difficult to get used to. To make it worst the see a identical clone of himself. Will they get used to Futuristic Bikini Bottom or not? 2. 'One Holographic Krabby Patty '- Future SpongeBob shows the Past SpongeBob about the new Krusty Krab and it's features it has and shows him how to make a Patty on the new grill. Since SpongeBob is getting used to it the Future version of himself lets him take the shift while he takes the day off but a flock of customers come in and he is having trouble serving. Can he serve the Patties or end up getting Future SpongeBob fired? '3. Clarinet Solo '- Past Squidward tries to play the clarinet but complains it wont work. He tries to take it back then tries to find other clarinets but they are all broken. Future Squidward attempts to show him how to use it but ends up with him refusing to listen. He tries the same with the easel but also complains that it won't work and takes it back. The store manager eventually gets mad and attempts to chase them. Will they finally get a replacement or was Past Squidward using it wrong? 4. 'Have You Seen This Futuristic Snail? - '''SpongeBob is given a responsibility of looking after Future SpongeBob's Snail Gary while Future SpongeBob visits his Grandma. SpongeBob tries to play with him but cannot because of Gary being a Robot. What makes it worse is that Gary has now disappeared and is struggling to find him. No matter how hard he looks he can't find him. Even at the edge of Bikini Bottom. Can he find Gary are return him Safely to SpongeBob's Home? 5. '''Super SpongeBob Bros - '''Future SpongeBob sends Past SpongeBob into a video game to show him how technology has advanced since 2014 but Past SpongeBob almost gets torn to shreds by the boss with his sharp claws and hands so Future SpongeBob along with Patrick help out but only for Patrick to destroy the equipment. Then eventually Brave Future SpongeBob fights him with his bare hands in order to rescue Past SpongeBob. Can he defeat the boss and get out of the game? 6. ' Highway Robbery - ''' Past SpongeBob is heading to a shop to buy some stuff when a police officer accuses him of shoplifting. When Past SpongeBob is taken to court he claims he is innocent and tries to get out of it but everyone thinks he is guilty. Just as he gets taken to jail Future SpongeBob comes in and gives reasons why he didn't do it and explains about what actually happened. Can Future SpongeBob win the case of the stolen stuff and get Past SpongeBob out of court and not in jail? 7. '''SpongeBob The Scientist - '''Past SpongeBob wants to remember this moment as the only guy/team who traveled to the future but Future SpongeBob points out that it has already been done. So he tries to be a inventor but everything he invents has already been invented or impossible to use. SpongeBob has another try by beating a world record but even that gives him a bit of trouble. While walking he spots a fire from a building and attempts to save the man. Will he save the man and be a hero or end up still being a average citizen? 8. '''Sponge Or No Sponge - '''Past SpongeBob is invited to a game show where the grand prize is 1 million bucks but Past SpongeBob does not know any of the questions since he is from the past and this is a game show in the future so it is different. Future SpongeBob then comes up with an idea of giving Past SpongeBob the answers in order to win. He almost wins the game show but his secret is revealed. Can he solve this situation he is currently in and avoid getting in jail for being a fraud? 9. '''Life Is A Rollercoaster - '''Future SpongeBob takes Past SpongeBob into Glove Universe (Which replaced the old Glove World as that was falling to Bits) to show him the new state of the art Coaster Technology. However, Future SpongeBob does not know that Past SpongeBob is afraid of Rollercoasters because of a bad experience a few years ago. They go on a ride called Death Plummet. When they get off the ride, Past SpongeBob is mad at him for doing that and falls out with him. Can Future SpongeBob restore their friendship? 10. '''Mistaken Identity - '''Past SpongeBob is walking to town where one person spots him by accident (because he thought he was Future SpongeBob and not Past SpongeBob) which makes Past SpongeBob scared (as he is a complete stranger to him). When all of Future SpongeBob's friends come along Past SpongeBob decides to run off as he finds it scary. At first he thinks about seeing a Psychiatrist but then decides to talk to Future SpongeBob for help. Can Future SpongeBob reveal the Real SpongeBob or is he another copy like the others? Category:Episodes